1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments of smaller and lighter in weight electronic devices have lead to an increase in demand for portable electronic devices. Accordingly, demand for batteries with high energy density, as a power source for such portable electronic devices, has also increased.
A rechargeable lithium battery is typically manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
An electrolyte typically includes an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved. The organic solvent may be a critical factor in improving stability and performance of a rechargeable lithium battery.
When the electrolyte is in a gas state, it may be ignited and combusted during a radical chain reaction. Accordingly, a self-extinguishing material may be added to the electrolyte. The self-extinguishing material reacts with active radicals (H and .OH produced by the combustion reaction) and suppresses the radical chain reaction, thus providing an electrolyte with improved flame retardancy. However, while the self-extinguishing material may improve the flame retardancy of the electrolyte, it may also deteriorate battery performance.